Gundam Pilots go to school
by Black Kavik
Summary: This story is about what i think would happen if the GPs went to a military school, it's a little twisted but it works. Please forgive errors. I'm new, be nice.
1. Default Chapter

**G.P.A.S.**

**By: Black Wolf**

I do not own the gundam pilots although I wish I did.  There isn't really a warning for this because it's just supposed to be for fun. There has become a necessity for a warning because I'm really getting back to the original idea of this story and it would defiantly be classified under brutal. There is some Lang, and there will be violence, the severity of these will depend on your definition of bad. If you like this email me at or at sit back and enjoy the story!

**G.P.A.S.**

**Part 1:**

**The Beginning**

The five boys were late yet again. They ran through the halls effortlessly. The SLAP! SLAP! Of their shoes muffled by the felt on the bottom of them, designed for stealth. They skidded to a stop as a hall-monitor passed by. The boys grinned at each other and continued on. Finally reaching their designated class, they stopped and removed the felt, pocketing it, and then strolled in. Fully ten minutes after the bell to be in class had rung.

"And where have you boys been? In case you haven't noticed the bell rang ten minutes ago. Isn't ten minutes enough?" The teacher wore large spectacles and was tall and overly slender, with a beak like nose. Coupled with a voice like a crow, she was a pain.

"Well actually" One of the boys started to explain.

"Just take your seats and I'll see you boys after class." She cawed at them exasperatedly.

They walked to the remaining seats in the front of the silent room without a word, four of them grinned the whole time. When the bell rang to signal the end of class, the rest of the class packed up to leave, but not the front five boys. They simply grinned imprudently at the teacher.

"Well Boys. Do you have anything to say for yourselves? I mean you've been late to class every day this week. I believe you all know the punishment for the fifth offense? I'm I correct?" She cawed at them, expecting an answer. Four of the just grinned. The fifth stared at his desk. "What do you boys do for the twenty minutes any way?"

"Well we're usually…OUCH!" The boy who had first tried to explain exclaimed as the elbow of the boy next to him connected with his ribs.

"Shut up Duo!" The boy who had elbowed him whispered menacingly.

"Alright you boys have an hour and a half detention as is protocol. See you in an hour and a half. Okay?"

"Yes Ms. Preppie," the boys chorused. She then left the room her high heels tapping. Heero, who had elbowed Duo, set his cheek on one limp hand and let his eyes slide out of focus while Duo poked him with a pencil at the base of his skull. Trowa, the tallest of the group folded his hands loosely and watched Duo's antics out of the corner of his eyes. While Quatre, who was the most scholarly of the bunch yapped at him about how they needed to be on time, while Wu Fei, the fighter snored gently.

"Stop that." Heero said irritably, suddenly turning on Duo. Duo jumped like he'd been shot.

"What were you thinking about so hard?" Duo teased wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The incorrigible goof-ball until the end.

"If you must know I was thinking about Relena," Heero replied coolly. "And how to deal with her."

"Heero's gotta girlfriend, Heero's gotta girlfriend!" Duo snickered mockingly.

"Do not!" Heero growl-shouted back. "And if you spread it around they'll have to put you back together like Humpty Dumpty. Only they won't be able to find all the pieces." They were interrupted by the return of Mrs. Preppie.

"Are you boys working or talking?" She cawed and then snorted as she had thought 'as if.'

"Well…uh…" Quatre began, but just then Wu Fei awoke with a loud Huh…What?' A Testimony that they hadn't been.

"I see you boys have not been working." She said, snatching up Heero's chicken-scratched-barely-touched-work. Heero grinned up her. He was the rebel leader with nothing to lose. Duo laughed hesitantly, his work less complete. Quatre looked at his barely more complete work with horror.

She gave a lecture as she walked away. "If you boys are not done by the time come back in half an hour I'll see you boys for the next three days as well."

"But, but…but…I have a date tomorrow." Duo complained loudly. He was also the babe magnet of the group.

"Then I guess you'd better get your work done then hadn't you?" Mrs. Preppie smiled nastily. Her glasses making her bug eyes seem even buggier. She turned and marched out the door.

"Then I guess you'd better get your work done then." Duo mocked behind her back. Adding a good imitation of a crow for effect. Then seeing that the rest of the guys were working diligently on their work, he began to also. The room was quiet for a few moments except for the scratch of pencils. They were done in a matter of minuets and slipped back into their usual lax state. School was easy for the five; they were the smartest and most irresponsible, a teacher's nightmare.

Mrs. Preppie's heels clicked back down the hall ten minutes later. "Have you boys finished your work yet?" She smiled at them nastily. "Because if you haven't…."She smiled had her own joke. She truly enjoyed tormenting them.

"Can you believe her?" Duo enquired incredulously as the boys exited the room twenty minutes later.

"We were late, for the fifth time." Quatre stated flatly.

"Do you think it's really worth it?" Duo asked Heero, "I mean really are they that important? Obviously they didn't care about us. Can't we just get on with our lives?"

"Yes Duo, it is important," Heero responded easily, "We need to find them so we can get out of this evil place." The while they had been talking they had been walking also and now Heero's sweep encompassed the whole low, single story building.

"But it's not like it's life threatening or anything." Duo complained with a whine.

"Heero's right," Trowa chimed in. "We need to find them to get out of here." He turned to Wu Fei. "What do you have to say on the subject?"

All Wu Fei replied was an unenthusiastic " I don't care either way."

"That's just it, it may not be life threatening now, but what happens when our schooling is done? We'll go straight into their Special Forces. Our parents are the only ones that can say no, not that I really mind beating on people." Heero smiled a sad smile. "You guys know what their expectations are for the Special Forces and unfortunately we're too smart for our own good."

"I guess your right," Duo was finally defeated. "I guess we should start the search tomorrow." By the time this was said the boys had reached the landing of their 'dorms.' They split up and five doors shut simultaneously.

The next morning the five boys rendezvoused at the Library and began their search. After two hours, however, it was time to go to class. The boys trooped off. The group was just moments from their class when a mocking voice rang out behind them.

"So have you girls found your mommies and daddies yet?" The voice belonged to Butch. A beefy 16 year old who up until the five had arrived on the high school grounds was the most feared bully on the grounds. Now most people no longer feared him because it seemed that wherever he went the other five were there as well. This in fact was backwards. Butch followed the five, nagging them, baiting them into a fight. The Five always managed to turn their backs on him with their dignity intact. Today was enough; Heero took one step towards Butch and with the palm of his hand, broke his nose. Butch's hand flew to his face as his eyes teared and blood began to flow. The next words Butch spoke were slurred from the blood running down his face. "Ya' babart! Ya brobe my nobe!" The until now un-noticed cronies supported their badly bleeding boss down the hall and into the nurses office.

"You guys go to class, you guys don't need level six punishment." Heero waved the other four off.

"Heero we can't leave you here to get level six punishment by yourself!" Duo was incredulous.

"You can, you will, and it's an order. Now get out of here." He growled the last words. Effectively sending the four into their classroom. A few moments later the dean, Principals, Consular with Butch bandaged nose and all in, in tow, came down the hall towards his position.

"Mr. Roi, Ms. Lezner, Mr. Nezbit, Ms. Crankie." Heero nodded to each in turn. "Oh and Butch, you look nice today. Did you do something with your hair?" The excessive sweetness was designed to rub feathers the wrong way with Butch. The head honchos didn't catch it either.

"Mr. Yuy, Butch here informs us that you broke his nose not a moment ago for no apparent reason." The dean spoke. Heero mentally rolled his eyes. These idio-sos would believe anything. He had no need of the trouble, but he so enjoyed baiting Butch. He dropped his sweet manner and spoke pointedly.

"My friends and I are doing a heritage project and we spent two hours this morning in the Library trying to find our first link: our parents, so we could go on from there. Butch used a derogatory remark about our search and I deemed it worthy of severe punishment. " Heero smirked inwardly. They wouldn't listen, he knew they wouldn't, Butch was Mr. Roi's son.

"Derogatory words, no matter how bad they may be are no reason to cause physical damage to another student." Mr. Roi consulted the other authorities; they nodded. "In any case you should not have taken the rules into your own hands." Butch sneered at Heero from behind his father's back. "What do y our think?" He consulted the rest of the adults.

"The next two levels of punishments." The principals agreed instantly. The Consular chimed in.

"He is currently at punishment level 5. So the next two levels would be six and seven." She seemed bound and determined to make Mr. Roi fall in love with her.

"Level seven? What the hell is level seven?" Heero was appalled. Two levels for one offense; it was insane.

"Level eight." The dean corrected. The sound of the consoler's pencil was the only noise in the hallway.

"What the hell? What the hell is level eight for?" Heero was really ticked now. Three levels in one day, he'd never get out of this place now.

"Swearing." The dean said it so simply. Swearing had never been illegal before this. Heero was outraged but there was nothing he could do about it. He was in deep enough trouble as it was.

In the classroom, the other four boys listened to the conversation through the movable walls. By the time the class was released, Heero was in it. He went o his next classroom but didn't stay in it. He said goodbye to his friends and went to the Library. For three hours he dug on the computer. Finding every birth in his birth year first then in his birth month and then finally on the day. Systematically narrowing the results. Just as he was about to get a breakthrough he felt a hand lain heavily on his shoulder. 'Shit.' He swore under his breath, pushed a key on the keyboard and turned around to find the dean himself.

**End of Part 1**


	2. Level 10 Punishment

**G.P.G.T.S**

**By: Black Wolf**

This started as a fun…short… story but it kind of turned into a long story that traces back to its rather brutal roots. I started this story in my head to help me sleep, and I found a funny picture of the Gundam pilots in what looks like detention or study hall. So I wrote a story about it. Hopefully you'll notice the way I write quickly because it'll be really confusing if you don't. If you don't remember my email find part 1 and get it from there. Short Chapter, Sorry, I got stuck.

Sit back and enjoy!

**G.P.G.T.S**

**Part 2:**

**Level 10 Punishment**

"Now I thought you were smarter than that Mr. Yuy." The dean grinned at him. Heero fought the impulse to squish him into the ground like the bug he was. The only thing that kept him from it was his self-control. It wasn't worth prison to kill the bastard.

"Sir?" Heero feigned innocence well but not well enough to fool a sadist. "I was sent here to work on a project for battle strategies. I would appreciate it if you would let me work in peace." He smirked at him.

"Level ten punishment. Insubordination." The dean grinned at Heero evilly.

"Report to the final exam area tomorrow immediately after school." The evil, fake smile made Heero's stomach churn. "I'll make sure it goes in the book."

"Sir, how many levels of punishment are there?" Heero asked as the dean turned to leave.

"Ten." He answered without turning around. He kept walking out of the Library.

"Oh shit," He swore under his breath and turned back towards his computer. He typed rapidly for a moment then stopped and thought, for the first time, what they were going to do to him. Being a military academy, and a school for 'hopeless cases' they had certain liberties. He had heard of level ten punishments, none of them seemed very bad. But there hadn't been any since the new dean had showed up. The highest anyone had gone was level six. Heero had skipped them all and had gone straight to ten. "I guess I'll find out later." He turned to his computer and continued working.

Later that day Heero returned to his 'dorm', which was more of a cubicle. So they couldn't put him in solitary confinement. He was too valuable to kill him, and that wouldn't be a punishment anyway. HE didn't see the other four boys until the next morning. He didn't have enough time to talk to them either. They all wished him luck before going to class. Heero went through the day uneventfully. He reported as he was told to the final exam building after school. He figured the wait was part of the punishment. So he didn't let it bother him. Half and an hour later the dean finally showed up and led him into a building with sparse things in it. There was a table with straps where wrists, elbows, knees, ankles and torso would be. Upon closer inspection the wall room looked like a torture chamber. All kinds of harm inflicting weapons hung from the walls. He knew what they were going to do now. He bolted for the door. Two burly men were blocking it. Suddenly a light switch was flicked and a circle of men appeared with the extra light. The place was defiantly designed for inflicting harm. The floor sloped to a drain, it reminded him of a slaughterhouse, where the blood was run from the animals. At a signal from the dean four of the burly men took Heero and fastened him roughly to the table.

"Belt," the dean barked and it was brought to his hand instantly. IT was not a regular leather belt, it studded. Heero now knew what was going to happen, but he didn't expect what happened next, he was wheeled out onto the training grounds, the whole school was there. They were going to use him as an example. He closed his eyes as the swish of the belt ended in a slap on his skin. The studs would bruise but not break the skin. The next hit landed on his chest, effectively de-airing him. His shirt was providing some amount of protection against the lashing but was looking thinner. "Whip," the weapon materialized in his hand. With a quick flick of his wrist Heero's shirt was shredded in half. With another snap the rest of the shirt fell away. The next strike opened his chest and tore muscles. "Scream, it'll reduce the pain," the dean growled low.

"Never…you farking bastard," Heero snarled in-between gasps for air. It hurt like hell but he wouldn't give him the pleasure of him screaming. The dean re-acted by letting out a flurry of blows all over Heero's body.

"Flip him over." The dean commanded and it was done. He called for another weapon and began the assault on Heero's back. After several more lashes of the new weapon had bruised his flesh, the dean took to shredding the skin. At this point many of the schools students had gathered to watch. This fit perfectly into the dean's hands. 'Yes, this fits perfectly. Make an example out of him, so no one else will dare try.'

On a hill just above the field, a new school nurse watched. At the age of fifteen she was young for a nurse. She's graduated at the age of thirteen. She's been on her way to start her internship with the school medical staff when she heard the murmurings of a large crowd of people. She climbed a small rise to investigate further. Just as she topped the rise the crowd began to break up. Just a few people lingered to impede her view. From her perch it appeared as if someone had been beaten to a pulp and the spectators were just leaving. As a group of people walked by she heard snatches of conversation.

"That was pointless," "That was utterly disgusting," "Geez, I hope he survives," "He didn't even scream." She waited until the grounds were devoid of people and then went down to investigate. The 'pulp' was chained Crucifix style to a post. After several minutes of gloating, the final person left the area. She waited several more minutes until she was sure it was safe and then treaded cautiously down to the prone figure. Blood oozed down his torso and soaked through the tatters of his shirt and pants.

After a tremendous effort involving slipping the boys hands through the manacles, the girl stood back and thought about the best way to transfer him to safety.

End of Part 2 


End file.
